Valves are often used to control fluids in industrial processes. Process conditions such as temperatures and pressures generally dictate the type of seal that may be used in a valve. In high temperature conditions, metal seals are often used because softer, non-metallic seals (e.g., a polytetrafluoroethylene seal) may sublimate or burn when exposed to temperatures exceeding 450 degrees Fahrenheit. However, metal seals typically cannot achieve tight shutoff (e.g., ANSI Class VI shutoff). A valve with a triple offset design may achieve tight shutoff when exposed to high temperatures by using a seal containing a graphite laminate material, but a triple offset valve requires an expensive, large actuator to drive a flow control member (e.g., a disk) in the valve.